Remote controlled toys are well known in the art. Such toys generally include a remote control device having one or more manual controls for controlling the movement of the remote controlled toy. The remote controlled toy typically includes a built-in receiver which receives control signals from the remote control device. The control signals may be communicated via a wired or wireless connection.
The subject patent application describes an example system in which a remote control device is selectively attachable to a remote controlled toy. The remote control device receives control signals from a base unit which may, for example, be a video game console. These control signals may be for controlling operations of the remote controlled toy such as moving.
In one example implementation, the remote controlled toy may be configured to use certain outputs from the remote control device in order to effect control of the toy.
For example, if the remote control device includes a speaker(s), the toy may be configured with a transducer(s) that is appropriately disposed to detect sounds output from the speaker(s) and that converts these detected sounds into electrical signals for various toy controls. A first sound may be converted into an electrical signal for forward movement. A second sound may be converted into an electrical signal for backward movement. Other sounds may be converted into electrical signals for sideways movement, stopping, etc.
If the remote control device includes one or more light emitters, the toy may be configured with a transducer(s) that is appropriately disposed to detect light emitted from the light emitters and that converts the detected light into electrical signals for various toy controls.
If the remote control device includes one or more devices that may be switched on/off, the toy may be configured with a transducer(s) that is appropriately disposed to detect magnetic fields associated with on/off switching signals sent to the remote control and that converts these detected magnetic fields into electrical signals for various toy controls.
In another example implementation, the remote control device may include a male/female connecting part that connects with a female/male connecting part of the remote controlled toy. In this way, electrical signals from the remote control may be provided to control circuitry of the toy.
The base unit may also receive information communicated from the remote control device. For example, the remote control device may include an accelerometer(s) or gyroscope(s). Accelerometer and/or gyroscope information may be communicated from the remote control device to the base unit, which can then use this information to determine aspects of position and/or orientation associated with the remote control device (and therefore also of the toy).
In another example, the remote control may include a camera(s) that captures images of the surroundings. For example, the camera may detect infrared lights that are indicative of an obstacle or that constitute a fidicual that can be used to determine aspects of position and/or orientation. The camera information can be sent to the base unit, which can then use this camera information, by itself or in combination with accelerometer and/or gyroscope information, to determine aspects of position and/or orientation.
In a certain example implementation, the base unit may be a video game console which executes a video game program that can use the camera, accelerometer and/or gyroscope information to generate signals for controlling the remote controlled toy. The signals may, for example, turn the toy on or off, cause the toy to move in a certain direction(s), cause sounds to be emitted by the toy, cause lights on the toy to turn on/off, and the like.
In one example illustrative non-limiting implementation, the remote controller of an existing game apparatus is integrated with a mobile robot and used as a guidance platform for controlling the movement of the mobile robot in conjunction with the game apparatus which is used as a central processing unit. A speaker in the remote controller utilizing audio input through a microphone is used to control servo motors in the appendages of the robot to maintain balance and affect movement. An infrared camera in the remote controller is used for target acquisition so that the moving robot can avoid obstacles. A gyro and/or accelerometer devices in the remote controller are used for detecting the movement of the mobile robot carrying the remote controller.